The Potter Excitation
by SergeantFuzzyBoots
Summary: Penny gets increasingly excited when Leonard introduces her to Pottermore. Contribution to the Lenny Week prompt: Nerdy Times.


**It's Lenny Week, and this is my first contribution! The prompt was "Nerdy Times".**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Leonard sat cross-legged on Penny's couch, leaning forward in order to better see his laptop screen. On the other side of the bright blue chesterfield, his fiance was sitting with her knees pulled up to her chest, thumb swiping against the surface of her phone.

The experimental physicist had a big grin on his face as he read the words on his laptop, one that was difficult for Penny not to notice.

"What are you doing?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm on _Pottermore_," he explained, growing more excited. "J.K Rowling's been writing _Daily Prophet _articles about the 2014 Quidditch World Cup."

"As if it's actually happening?" Penny asked, leaning in closer so she could see the screen, too.

Leonard nodded vigorously. "See, this article is reporting on how Wales beat Germany. I was hoping for Wales since it's Gweng Jones's team."

"Gwenog Jones?"

"Yeah, she used to be captain of the Holly-head Harpies, and she was in Horace Slughorn's Slug Club."

Penny frowned, face scrunching up as she thought. "Slughorn ... he was that potions teacher who was obsessed with Harry and his mom, right?" She gained a grin when Leonard beamed proudly at her. "I guess that's kind of weird, since Snape was also sort of crazy about Harry and Lily."

Leonard had to struggle to keep his jaw from dropping. He knew that Penny had read all the _Harry Potter_ books – before he had, shockingly enough – but it still always surprised and impressed him when she spoke so casually about it and demonstrated her knowledge of the fictitious world and characters.

"So what else has been going on?" she continued, looping her arm through his and pulling up next to him.

"Well," he said eagerly. "Krum's team, Bulgaria won their match."

"Krum's still playing? I thought he was playing in _Goblet of Fire_?"

"He came out of retirement to try and finally win a cup."

"Ah," Penny said, nodding her head a few times. She quickly stopped this when her eyes suddenly widened. "_Ginny Potter_ is writing these? Or – I mean – J.K Rowling is writing these as Ginny," she amended, looking slightly embarrassed at her outburst of excitement.

"Yep," Leonard said, unsure if the smile he was sporting would ever die down now. "On Twitter, Rowling revealed that Harry and their kids would be their for the final match."

The Nebraskan shook her head, green eyes still bulging. "Wow. That is so ... cool – weird ..." She looked sheepishly at her fiance. "That's pretty crazy that she's still got this whole world going after the books are over."

"That's part of what's great about this website. She's written up backstories that weren't in the books for characters, and given explanations for certain magical phenomena."

"Which characters?" Penny asked.

Leonard scrolled away from the Quidditch article in order to bring the screen to information on Professor McGonagall. Penny wasn't always that excited about what she read, but when she was, it was easy to see. Her gaze would grow more intense as she took in the words, and the corners of her mouth would twitch up or down as she reacted to the information she was absorbing. The fact that something like _Harry Potter_ got this kind of reaction out of her was incredible and ... well ... pretty hot, if he was being honest. If this was the way he excited her when he explained his experiments to her or a scientific theory or principle, then ... _damn_.

"Hey, hey, I'm not done yet!" Penny protested, voice somewhat muffled as Leonard's lips covered hers.

"I can tell you how it ends," the experimental physicist offered, nuzzling his face into her neck and pressing his mouth against her skin.

"No, no, no. Uh uh," Penny said, pushing him back. "If that trick doesn't work for me when you're playing _Halo_ or reading a comic book in bed, then it's definitely not gonna work for you, Hofstadter. Just let me finish this first."

Leonard sighed, knowing she had a point. He clasped his hands together, eyes flickering between Penny and the screen, hopeful for signs of her being done. As the seconds ticked by, he unfolded his legs, and crossed one over the other, hardly a minute going by before he switched in his impatience.

Yep. _Damn_. In every sense of the word seemed applicable when either of these two got nerdy.


End file.
